Halloween Shorts~
by Death101a
Summary: Two crappy little scenes that are Halloween related, posted because I can post them (so ha). If you bother to read them, I'd apperciate a review. Warning, yaoi...


In spite of vicious rumors to the contrary, I do not own Gundam Wing  
  
  
A horribly pardicitable topic around this time 'o' year, huh? Maybe I should've wirtten this in July. But, I couldn't help it. I just thought of these, and I shared it with a friend on AOL IM (My screenname is ShinigamizAngel...) and she told me to post it.. and I wasn't in the mood for writing a whole halloween fanfic, so you get these two veddy sort scenes. Maybe I'll write more later...   
  
Oh yea, don't expect explainations why the pilots are doing these things, 'cause you won't get any. Just go with it. It's supposed to be humor, not the next riveting drama of the year.  
  
WARNING- In the second scene, there is yaoi.   
  
  
++++++++++  
  
  
  
Halloween Shorts~  
By Shinigamis"I'm going to dress like Duo, and wear bleack feathered wings... maybe I'll dress like that on Halloween, too"Angel  
  
  
  
***Scene 1, Heero and Duo trick-or-treating***  
  
  
Duo was, unsurprizingly, dressed like Death, and toting a plastic scythe, with a miniture beam scythe simiular to the Deathscythe's under his costume. Heero wasn't wearing a costume, and just went around saying he was dressed as the perfect soldier. People who refused to give him candy because he wasn't in costume met the barrel of Heero's gun. None had disagreed with him after that.  
  
As they approched a house, a german shepard broke the leash that kept it near it's doghouse, and ran for Duo, and tackeld him, gnawing him lightly and playfully, trying to lick his face off. Duo, who was pissed, threw the dog aside. The semi-amused look in Heero's eyes just angered him more. He glared at the dog.  
  
"I am -not- your chew toy! I am Death! FEAR ME!!!" he cried, tossing the plasic scythe aside, and going for the real one. Heero grabbed Duo's arm as the dog cowered behind him.  
  
"It'd attract too much attention if you beheaded the dog." Heero said, but Duo wasn't looking at Heero. He was looking at the dog who was lifting up one of it's legs. Heero narrowed his eyes as he got hit with a spray of wetness, and it trickled down his leg into his shoe.  
  
"The dog must _die_"  
  
  
***Scene 2, At Quatre's Mansion (where else?)***  
  
  
Trowa was chasing after Quarte. He had a hard on and intended to use it. Quatre was just being difficult. He loved it when Quatre was difficult.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang, but Trowa was too absorbed in his 'pursuit' to notice, and if he had noticed it, he wouldn't have cared. Wufei was in the frontroom watching Seven Samurai, and mumbled something about 'injustice' as he got up, grabbed a bowl of candy, and went to the door.  
  
Wufei swung open the door just as behind him, Trowa caught Quatre, and had begun sucking face behind him. The homophobic little heterosexual (well, that is yet to be seen) children squeaked as they saw it, dropped their candy, and ran. Wufei just watched them as they went, mumbleing softly "...wonder what's wrong with them..." Then he turned around and fainted dead away, since things between Quatre and Trowa had already heated up quite a bit.  
  
*1 hour later, when Wufei wakes up on the sofa*  
  
Wufei blinked and saw a concerned, but looking somewhat unkempt, Quatre and felt an icepack on his head.  
  
"I thought I had asked you nicely not to do that with me _right there_"  
  
"Oh, I'm so sor--" Quatre got cut off by the doorbell ringing again.  
  
"I'll get it." Trowa offered and started to turn around before Wufei jumped up and stopped him.  
  
"Oh, no... don't want you to scare 'em away again." he said as grabbed the candybowl again and went to the door, which was just a little down the hall from where Quatre and Trowa had put him.  
  
They heard him open the door, and soon afterwards, Wufei bellow,  
  
"NO, THERE IS NO GAY ORGY HERE!!!!!"  
  
  
  
++++++++++The End++++++++++  
  
  
What can I say? I was very very bored at the time. I still have The Pain of Life or the Quiet of Death to finish, although few people are letting me know they want it done, which is why I've been working on other things, too. So, sorry anyone waiting for the 3rd part, appearently you're part of the minority! It'll be out by next Sunday at the very latest (unless some major catastrophe occurs.. thanks for bearing with me, ppl)  
  
Please reviews, so that I can tell if you people want me to do some more things like this, or to stop and do other stuff. Feel free to add your own halloween zaniness in you reiveiw, if you like (that idea was sorta.. uh.. 'borrowed' from Shinigami Baby.. hope she doesn't mind!)  
  
-ShinigamisAngel  
shinigamisangel@yahoo.com 


End file.
